


Gone With The Wind

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, First Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Shounen-ai, Unhappy Ending
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aznap éjjel feltámadt a szél. Nem volt viharos, de egész augusztusban fújt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Ma van az eltűntek világnapja, ennek alkalmából íródott ez a történet.

Azt álmodom, hogy futok. Rohanok valami után, amit nem érhetek el, ami annyira messze van, hogy még csak nem is látom, mégis utol akarom érni. A kétségbeesés érzése kerít hatalmába, és csak rohanok és rohanok, lélekszakadva kapokodom a lábaimat, míg végül csatakosan, zihálva riadok fel az ágyamban.

Augusztus van, odakint még az éjszakák is melegek, de idebent a légkondi hűvös levegőt fúj az izzadt hátamra. Kiráz a hideg. Tudom, ha nem akarok megfázni, most muszáj kikelnem az ágyból, megtörölni magam és száraz alsót húzni. Talán az ágyneműt is le kell cserélnem, azt is úgy átitatta az izzadtság, mintha csak egy pohár vizet locsoltak volna rá.

Kinézek az ablakon. Sötét van, és itt, vidéken, ebben a csendes kisvárosban nincsenek zavaró fények - az utcai lámpák is elromlottak a múlt heti vihar során -, így az égen ezernyi csillag látszik. Kinyitom az ablakot és felülök a párkányra, pont úgy, mint gyerekkoromban. Ekkor veszem csak észre, hogy odakint szellő fújdogál. Lehunyom a szemem és mélyet szippantok a levegőből - a gyenge augusztusi szélről mindig eszembe jut az az évekkel ezelőtti nyár, fiatalságom legszebb nyara…

\- Akira, baszd meg, siess már! - Kouyou hangja élesen hasított bele a levegőbe. Én viszont nem voltam hajlandó gyorsabban menni, inkább a kényelmes sétánál maradtam. Várjon ezegyszer ő rám, hiszen egyébként mindig ő szokott mindenhonnan elkésni.

\- Nyugodj le! - vetettem oda. - Különben is, mi olyan sürgős?

\- Hogy mi? Hát nem megmondtam neked, hogy a világ legcukibb pasijával van randim? - tajtékzott. Ilyenkor olyan volt, mint egy lány.

Elhúztam a számat. Igen, már hallottam Yuu-ról, és hogy mennyire odavan érte, hogy a srác mennyire tökéletes, milyen jól gitározik, milyen szépek a szemei, milyen édes a tájszólása… Már hányingerem volt a sok ömlengéstől. És most még Kouyou volt olyan szíves, és dupla randit szervezett maguknak velem és egy sráccal, akit még csak nem is ismertem.

\- Inkább azt mondd meg nekem, milyen ez a Yutaka? - kérdeztem, de ő válaszra sem méltatott, ehelyett elmesélt egy unalmasan hosszú történetet arról, hogy Yuu hová vitte el őt az autóján. Mert a szemétládának volt kocsija, jogsija meg persze még nem, hiszen kiskorú volt.

Nem kellett sokat várnom, míg megtudtam, milyen is Yutaka, a McDonalds, ahová Kouyou-ék megbeszélték a találkozót, közel volt. Egy mosolygós fiú volt, aki elsőre esetlen, törékeny virágszárnak tűnt, ám valójában nagyon is a sarkára tudott állni. Már akkor, amikor először láttam meg, megtetszett. Talán a csillogó szeme fogott meg, talán a gödröcskék, amik megjelentek az arcán, amikor nevetett, nem vagyok benne biztos.

Amikor Kouyou elrángatott a vakrandira, még semmi kedvem nem volt a dologhoz, ám amikor már ott állt előttem Yutaka, már minden vágyam volt, hogy ezzel a sráccal tölthessek el egy kis időt.

\- Akira vagyok - hajoltam meg előtte, és hálát adtam magamnak, amiért aznap is eszembe jutott felkötni az arcomra a kendőt, amivel mindig az orromat takartam el, hiszen így Yutaka nem láthatta, hogy elpirulok. Ő is bemutatkozott egy apró kis meghajlással, majd mind a négyen bementünk az étterembe.

Sajtburgert ettem sültkrumplival és kólával, ő csak egy shake-et ivott, de lopott a krumplimból, hogy belemártogathassa, úgy, mint ahogy az amerikai filmekben láttuk. Yuu és Kouyou enyelegtek, folyton egymás szájában matattak, sőt, az is feltűnt, hogy az asztal alatt egymás farkát fogdossák. Yutakával hamarosan úgy döntöttünk, jobb, ha átülünk másik asztalhoz.

Mindketten kicsit zavarban voltunk, nehezen indult közöttünk a beszélgetés, de aztán feloldódtunk mindketten. Nem sok közös volt bennünk: én a kocsikat és a motrokat szerettem, a focit és a basszusgitárokat, ő szabadidejőben inkább sütött, főzött, olvasott és dobolt. Más filmeket szerettünk, különböző zenét hallgattunk, ő odavolt a romantikus dolgokért, én pedig ki nem állhattam őket… Mégis volt valami benne, ami vonzott, akár a mágnes a vasat, és azt hiszem, ő is hasonló véleménnyel lehetett rólam, mert amikor az este végén újabb randira hívtam, ő beleegyezett.

Aznap éjjel feltámadt a szél. Nem volt viharos, de egész augusztusban fújt.

Minden nap találkoztunk. Egyikünknek sem volt annyi zsebpénze, hogy rendes randikat szervezzünk, így általában csak a folyóparton ücsörögtünk vagy a parkban sétáltunk, és beszélgettünk. Egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz, pedig a témáink egyáltalán nem voltak érdekesek vagy fontosak: animékről és videójátékokról beszélgettünk, zenéről és filmekről.

Már második hete töltöttük együtt a délutánokat, amikor megfogta a kezem. Néhány öreg házaspár, aki szintén a parkban sétált, rosszalló pillantást vetett felénk, ahogy kéz a kézben rúgdostuk a köveket a kavicságyon, de minket nem érdekelt. A mi szemünkben teljesen helyénvaló volt, amit csináltunk, hiszen nem ott előttük estünk egymásnak.

A tizenhetedik napon szántam rá magam, hogy végre megcsókoljam. A parton feküdtünk a fűben, az alkonyodó eget nézve, és ahogy rápillantottam a szemem sarkából, tudtam, hogy hátralévő életem minden napján mellette akarok felébredni. Szerelmes voltam.

Ma is az vagyok.

Az ajkai szárazak, de édesek voltak, a nyelve bizonytalanul csusszant a számba. Az egész nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercig, de számomra megállt az idő. Tökéletes pillanat volt.

Másnap hazavittem magammal, és bemutattam anyámnak. Szerencsére ő már tudta, hogy nem a lányokat szeretem, és kedvesen fogadta Yutakát, sőt, vacsora után haza is vitte, és még másnap reggel is ódákat zengett arról, hogy milyen udvarias és aranyos fiú.

Yutaka azonban soha nem mutatott be a családjának. Nem bántam, hiszen azt mondta, ő még nem merte otthon elmondani, hogy meleg. Az apja homofób volt, szerette hangosan szidni a “mocskos buzikat”, nem csoda, hogy nem volt kedve megkockáztatni, hogy félholtra verje vagy kitagadja. Nem tulajdonítottam túl nagy jelentőséget a dolognak, hiszen ez olyan probléma volt, amivel sokunknak meg kell küzdenie. Azt gondoltam, idővel majd megoldódik így vagy úgy.

Pedig ez volt az első intő jel.

A második, amire fel kellett volna figyelnem, az Yutaka tekintete volt. Amikor csendben ücsörögtünk egymás mellett, a szemei gyakran a távolba révedtek, szomorúan néztek valamit, mintha csak az agya vetítené elé egy régi emlék filmjét, miközben a szél az arcába fújta hajának kósza tincseit. Olyankor, ha rákérdeztem, mire gondol, csak megvonta a vállát.

\- Csupa hülyeségre - mondta.

Azonban én túl későn jöttem rá, hogy baj van. Már augusztus vége volt, az időjárás kezdett ősziessé válni, amikor megkértem, aludjon nálam. Habozott, de végül beleegyezett, viszont nem engedte, hogy meztelenül lássam: lekapcsolta a villanyt, csak utána bújt be az ágyamba a takaró alá. Aznap éjjel szeretkeztünk, de a sötétben nem vettem észre azt, amit másnap reggel láttam meg, amikor véletlenül rányitottam zuhanyozás közben: a kék-zöld foltokat, amik az egész testét borítják.

Faggatni kezdtem, de ő nem felelt a kérdéseimre, dühösen felkapta a ruháit magára, és elviharzott. Másnap pedig hiába vártam őt a parkban.

Napok teltek el, elmúlt a szél és vele együtt az augusztus is. Iskola után minden áldott nap a szokott helyen vártam Yutakára, de soha nem jött vissza. Megkérdeztem Yuu-t, tud-e róla valamit. Ő mondta el, hogy a szülei egy búcsúlevelet találtak az ágyán. Egyetlen sporttáskával lépett le, néhány ruhán kívül csak a dobverőit vitte magával és azt a CD-t, amit tőlem kapott.

Magamat hibáztattam. Ha aznap reggel nem nyitok rá a fürdőszobában, talán minden máshogy történt volna.

Nem akartam elhinni. Azt hittem, egyszer csak meg fog jelenni a parkban. A szülei a rendőrséggel kerestették, engem is kihallgattak, az apja majdnem meg is ölt, amikor megtudta, hogy az utolsó este lefeküdtem Yutakával. Országos körözést adtak ki ellene, de hiába. Lassan, néhány hónappal később lezárták a nyomozást, és a szülei is feladták a reményt.

Én voltam az egyetlen, aki még hitt abban, hogy vissza fog jönni. Még két évvel később is kijártam minden áldott délután a parkba, és vártam, hátha megjelenik. Aztán felnőttem, elballagtam az iskolából, és már kezdtem elfelejteni Yutaka gödröcskés arcát, édes mosolyát. De azt, amit iránta éreztem, soha nem tudtam kitörölni a szívemből.

Ő volt életem első szerelme. És máig az egyetlen.

Yutaka soha nem került elő. Eltűnt, mint a homok, amit tovafúj a szél, de az emléke itt maradt velem. És ilyenkor, szeles augusztusi éjszakákon az emléke fájdalmasan kísért.

Vajon, ha időben észreveszem a jeleket, megmenthettem volna?


End file.
